Screechers Wild (web series)
Screechers Wild is a web series based on Screechers Wild. It was first streamed in the United States in 2018. Story Screechers Wild is a world where walking, talking beasts get behind the wheel of Screechers - a race car/machine hybrid that harnesses the mysterious molecular energy Animatter and transforms their sleek rides into awesome beast-powered juggernauts! Whether racing the mean Streets of Pen City or battling a rival Screecher crew deep in the jungles of Boscage Jungle there is always adventure around every corner. Development In January 2018 three webisodes of Screechers Wild showed up on Screechers Wild's official YouTube channel. They were most likely applied as a short tie-in to the Screechers Wild series which was still in its development and also to advertise the recently launched toyline. Characters The Savage Mutts Ringo Tall. Handsome. A killer, beefy bod. That's how the pint sized, rough and gruff honeybadger Ringo sees himself....now if only the rest of the world would wise up and see it his way. He's led a hardknock life, which has made him one heck of a Screecher driver (and one heck of a pain in the butt)! His mighty tank T-Wrekker is equally fearsome in a high speed race and a no hold barred demolition derby. If you're in the heat of battle, you want RIngo on your side...and if you're his roomate, you're going to want to put your name on your leftovers in the fridge. Yeah, he's that guy. Delanore A scrappy and headstrong alley cat, Delanore rivals Ringo for the title of most competitive, clever and crafty member of the Savage Mutts. No graceful kitty, she prefers to Screech with the power and speed of V-Bone, a heavy tow truck that transforms into a raging longhorn bull! She'll have to temper her, well, temper and learn to work with a group if she's going to have a home with the Mutts! The Ape House Furies Skane Silvershade Irratible and erudite, Skane Silvershade is the alpha leader of the Ape House Furies, a crew of primate drivers in monkey-themed Screecher vehicles. His brutish size and power is matched by his love of literature and classical music... Skane and his Screecher, MonkeyWrench, serve up a symphony of destruction to any Screecher that crosses his path! Bo Bibble Bo Bibble, a clownish babboon, is the resident prankster of the Ape House Furies. Always looking for a laugh, Bo Bibble's mouth lands him and his teammates in all kinds of hot water, much to the annoyance of Skane! Bo's Screecher, Hangtime, is a powerful Baboon that can swing through the trees with grace...sometimes. The Big Bad Bugs Ronak The stoic leader of the 3B (Big Bad Bugs), Ronak is the mantis behind the legendary Screecher Gatecreeper. His crew is a motley collection of insects— from rhino beetles to wasps. A mantis of few words, Ronak lets his driving and his crew’s reputation do the talking. Tamala Not much is known about this tough talking scorpion, who's only recently started making waves in Pen City. It seems, though, that the only thing sharper than Tamala's wit is her Screecher Stingshift's tail stinger. Vlad A flashy and brash vampire bat whose Screecher, Nite Bite, can siphon raw animatter with his fangs. But Screeching is a matter of survival of the fittest, and NiteBite will have to compete with a host of rival Screechers in his pursuit of this precious power! Spleeve The sinister Spleeve is a lanky spider whose Screecher Night Weaver can crawl up walls and shoot spider webs. Always lurking in the shadows, nothing makes Spleeve happier than getting between NiteBite and an Animatter score. Xander McTrapp The mysterious and secretive pilot of the stealthy Screecher called SparkBug, McTrapp is a free agent. Driving - and Screeching - for any crew with enough money, he has no real affiliations or trusted friends. Officer Boom Boom is a big-voiced bear and the official ‘official’ on the scene to make sure no one is operating outside of the law. Patrolling the streets in his Screecher, Smokey, Boom is a strict (but fair) disciplinarian, only lowering the boom when he discovers hijinks are afoot. His inability to be everywhere at once is a constant source of frustration for him. Episodes Credits Cast Crew Gallery Videos Screechers Wild S01E01 Sparkbug Screechers Wild S01E02 NiteBite Screechers Wild S01E03 MonkeyWrench Links Category:Web series